Raven Journal Entries
by PewterEmperor
Summary: Just a few journal entries based on Raven. This was actually a school assessment task I had to do but I thought it'd make a good fanfic; so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

**These are three journal entries based on Raven's back story. I skipped quite a lot of things between entry 2 and entry 3... sorry about that; but if I have time somewhere in the future, I might update some more entries. So for now, this fanfic remains 'completed'. To those who are already following me; I am very sorry for neglecting to update my other fanfic, I will try to work on it some time in the future.  
><strong>**Note: Raven is at base class until the end of entry 2, however, if you want to, you can imagine him as a different class. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Entry 1:<p>

06:00- I was awoken by the sound of birds chirping and the warmth of the morning sunlight on my cheeks. After making a few stretches, I changed into my armour and headed out. That day was an important time of my life as it was my first day as the commander of the Velder army. The position was only temporary though; well until they find out where the former commander, Edan, went. He had been missing for almost a month now but still no clue regarding his whereabouts. I'm sure we'd be able to locate him eventually though.

06:30- On my way to the Velder palace, I met up with Alex, my best friend. He was like a brother to me. We exchanged greetings and held a brief conversation. Although it was subtle, I noticed the impatient tone in his voice. It was strange as he had never talked to me with a negative tone before. I dismissed the thought however thinking that it wasn't a big deal.

Immediately after our conversation, a royal guard, Vanessa, approached me and assigned me to my first mission. My task was to select a few elite warriors to fight off a hoard of nasods that was approaching Feita village. The mission was top secret so the amount of soldiers I could take was limited. I chose four officers: Lowe, Penensio, Noah and Speka and only a handful of soldiers to assist me in the upcoming battle.

17:30- Although the mission had taken a whole day to complete, it was a huge success. Once I was relieved of my duties as commander, I quickly headed in town to purchase a bouquet of flowers and a gold ring that was decorated with a lime coloured jewel. It's time to put operation 'Propose to Seris' in action. Seris and I have been in a relationship for two years now and since today is our anniversary, it's the best time for a proposal.

18:00- The sun had completely disappeared under the horizon and the roads were lit bit by the dim street lights. I made my way through the town. All the stalls were closed and the place was eerily, quiet. This was strange since the streets would normally be bustling with shoppers at this time. I walked a bit further before I spotted a group of Velder soldiers down the street, standing in a defensive line. I was about to call out to them and ask if something was wrong but before I could even open my mouth, the group of soldiers surrounded me and I was pinned onto the ground by two soldiers. These sudden actions forced me to drop my sword and the bouquet of flowers. I tried resisting but my efforts were futile. I questioned the soldiers' actions but they ignored me. A man stepped forward from behind the soldiers; it was Alex. He had a guilty look on his face.

_Raven you are under custody for criminal behaviour. Your execution shall be held on the morning two days from now._ Was what he had said to me before I was forced onto my feet and dragged away. I screamed out to Alex, demanding for answers but to no avail. It wasn't long before he was out of sight and I succumbed to my inevitable fate…


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 2:

04:00- The morning before my scheduled execution, Seris and my comrades (the crow mercenaries) raided the prison I was held in and rescued me. We managed to escape the kingdom and take cover in the nearby forest. I was very grateful for their help but I was also worried about their wellbeing. If the Velder army were to locate our hiding spot, we will all be executed for breaking the law. I pushed the thought aside though and decided to scavenge for answers relating to the reason of my capture.

07:00- After a few hours of investigating, I discovered that my arrest had gone almost unnoticed. The town was closed off so that my capture would be easier and cause less commotion. The Velder army had probably predicted that I would go there after my mission. Once I was arrested, the streets were immediately opened up again and that was when Seris found my sword and the bouquet of flowers addressed to her. She immediately knew something was wrong and assembled the rest of the Crow Mercenaries for a rescue party. The team managed to capture and interrogate one of the royal guards for answers. What they learnt was quite shocking to accept, even for me. Turns out that I was accused of murdering Edan in order to become the commander; but what shocked me the most was the fact that Alex was the one who convinced the king to betray me. He was also in charge of all the planning for my arrest. I had been framed by the person I thought was my best friend. Why would he do such a thing? Maybe I should go back to Velder someday and get my answers.

22:00- Although my mind was filled with questions, I still had one more important thing to do before I plan on anything else. I was already a day late so I couldn't stall it any longer. Luckily, the most important gift was still in my pocket. I approached Seris cautiously from behind before I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. She was startled but smiled when she realised it was me. I gave her a kiss on the cheeks before she turned around to face me with a confused look on her face. I gazed into her eyes before I kneeled down on one knee and pulled out the small box from my pockets and opened it, revealing the gold ring that sat neatly inside. _Seris, it's been two years since I've met you and I never once questioned our love for one another. So on this day, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?_ I remember the look on her face after I finished my prompt speech; her smile was angelic and tears of joy flowed down her face. She had replied yes with a wavering voice before I slid the ring onto her fingers and our lips locked together.

22:30- Before long, the whole camp had heard about my proposal to Seris so the Crow Mercenaries decided to throw a wedding to commemorate this day. However, just before we even began the ceremony, Alex and the Velder Army located our hiding spot and trashed the whole camp. Within moments, we were surrounded and everyone was slaughtered one by one even Seris. Alex made sure I was the last one to die so I could witness the death of my comrades and fiancé. He no longer had the look of regret on his face; instead he laughed like a maniac as he slaughtered everyone. Once Alex had killed everyone, he turned to me with a ghastly smile before he raised his blade and removed my left arm effortlessly. I screamed as I felt an agonising pain erupt from where my arm once was but I was happy; happy that I could finally die, and meet up with the others. My will had been shattered and I no longer had the desire to live. Alex and the Velder Army left me there to bleed out slowly.

23:45- As I breathed my last breaths, I saw a silhouette loom above me. It offered me a contract; to be reborn with greater power so that I could conquer Velder and have revenge on the ones who caused my suffering. I agreed before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3

15:00- It's been three years since that fateful night and I have finally found another reason to live. _I will remain the Raven that I was to begin with. As long as I am alive, the Crow Mercenaries will never die out; I am back and I will show you the Crow Mercenaries restored to its former glory. For them… I will once again don the uniform of the Crow Mercenaries… _After wandering aimlessly for some weeks, I met up with Elsword and the gang. They forgave my sins I committed in the past and accepted me. For the first time since that night, I have finally redeemed myself and found new friends that I want to protect. There was one specific member that I admired the most. Rena. Her appearance and personality is almost identical to that of Seris. Rena, however, wasn't human which, was pretty obvious to tell due to her long, pointy ears. She was an elf sent to Elrios to assist us in restoring Elstone. I'm glad she's here though. After all, the reason why I got this far was because of the support from her and the rest of the gang of course. Heh. Brings me back to days when I was the crow mercenary leader...


End file.
